Salvando el futuro
by Jack Volcano
Summary: Merlín y Arturo están en una misión cuando quedan atrapados en medio de un hechizo de Morgana, que les transporta más de mil años en el futuro. Allí, se encuentran con que el mundo está en un grave peligro debido a un poderoso mago oscuro, y también a tres adolescentes que tratan desesperadamente de detenerlo.
1. Un viaje accidentado

**Vale, sé que tengo varios fanfics por ahí que esperan actualización, pero si alguno de lso que esperáis para ello leéis esto ahí va la explicación. "Todo lo que amo" está parado, congelado hasta nuevo aviso, mi inspiración para Gohan y Videl ha caído en picado y no parece recuperarse. En cuanto a "Star Wars university" y "Tales Walkers" no soy yo el único que escribe, colaboro con otra persona y el problema es que entre nosotros la comunicación se ha vuelto algo difícil debido a que él se ha mudado, yo estoy ocupado etc. y lo tenemos un poco apartado, pero pensamos continuarlos en cuanto nos sea posible, de hecho tenemos un capítulo de cada uno a medio escribir. Y en cuanto a "La rebelión de las hadas" no os preocupéis, pronto actualizaré, solo que esta vez he estado más pendiente de empezar este nuevo fanfic.**

 **Bien, dadas las pertinentes explicaciones, vamos con lo que nos atañe. Siempre he pensado que Merlín y Harry Potter son dos mundos que se complementan perfectamente y que podrían coexistir en el mismo universo, ya que Merlín habla sobre la magia antigua en Inglaterra, que es donde Harry Potter tiene lugar, además de que Merlín, Morgana y Arturo son nombres que aparecer varias veces en los libros de Harry Potter.**

 **Soy muy fan de los dos así que he decidido hacer este fanfic juntándolos, aclaro que empieza solo unos capítulos al principio de la temporada 5 de Merlín, y durante el séptimo libro de Harry Potter, espero que os guste y que comentéis, intentaré ser todo lo fiel que pueda al libro, aunque cambiaré varias cosas. Me he medio basado en una fan serie de Youtube del canal "Redhopeproductions" llamado "The return of Arthur" os lo aconsejaría pero desgraciadamente la mayoría de los videos han sido borrados por copyright, aunque mi historia es diferente en varios aspectos.**

 **Bueno, pues sin más dilación, vamos con el capítulo.**

Un viaje accidentado

 _Fortaleza de Morgana_

Morgana estaba decidida, había quedado demostrado una y otra vez que sus planes para acabar con Arturo y hacerse con el trono de Camelot no estaban dando frutos, necesitaba aliados… Pero no alguien cualquiera, alguien que pudiese serle de ayuda contra Emrys; ese hombre que no dejaba de frustrar sus planes, un hechicero que al parecer era más poderoso que ella, y el que los profetas habían vaticinado sería su perdición. Pero la suma sacerdotisa no estaba dispuesta a permitir que un viejo frustrase su oportunidad de ser reina… Había ideado un plan, buscaría a alguien, no le importaba dónde ni cuándo, lo haría incluso a través del tiempo, encontraría a aquel hechicero capaz de rivalizar con Emrys y lo seduciría, por supuesto, ella era una experta en eso.

Morgana caminó por la sala de aquella fortaleza en ruinas. Les había servido a ella y a su ejército de sajones como refugio provisional durante un tiempo, pero en breve tendrían que comenzar a avanzar y a pensar en el ataque a Camelot, y por ello la bruja había decidido que era el momento de encontrar esa ayuda que iba a necesitar para asegurarse de que Emrys no interfiriese en la última batalla.

La suma sacerdotisa de la antigua religión se acercó a una gran palangana de agua sobre un pedestal de piedra, tocó el líquido con un dedo y éste comenzó a generar pequeñas ondas. Morgana pronunció unas palabras en idioma antiguo y sus ojos se volvieron de color ámbar por un momento, mientras en su mente se repetía un pensamiento: quería encontrar a alguien que rivalizase con Emrys, un aliado que pudiese ayudarla, alguien poderoso.

Al cabo de unos momentos el agua se agitó y en su superficie se mostró la cara de un hombre… Si es que se podía llamar así: no tenía pelo y su piel era casi completamente blanca, como sin vida; sus orificios nasales eran dos rayas, muy parecidos a los de una serpiente; pero su semblante era tranquilo, aunque letal. El poder que ese hombre atesoraba era evidente. Morgana sonrió, ahora solo necesitaba los materiales para el hechizo de viaje más potente de su vida…

 _Bosque cercano a la fortaleza de Morgana. 2 días después._

Merlín no las tenía todas consigo, cabalgaba detrás de Arturo mientras el rey escudriñaba los alrededores en busca de posibles guardias o patrullas.

Ambos habían salido de Camelot de incógnito, ya que Arturo lo había decidido así. Se infiltrarían en la fortaleza de Morgana para recabar información, no tenían intención de entrar en combate, pero para que la aproximación fuese más silenciosa no podían llevar demasiadas tropas. Aún así, el joven mago no estaba seguro de que hubiese sido una buena idea ir sin protección adicional, al fin y al cabo, había posibilidades de que les descubrieran.

"Merlín, en serio, pareces un suricato ¿Es que no puedes salir a una misión sin pasarte todo el tiempo atemorizado?" preguntó Arturo a su sirviente, dándose cuenta de que éste miraba constantemente a todos lados "Bueno, Sire, perdone si no tengo muy claro el plan de infiltrarnos en el territorio de la hechicera más poderosa que existe solo nosotros dos sin protección… Ya sabéis, tengo esa manía de no querer morir" contestó Merlín.

Arturo resopló; al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrado a la cobardía de Merlín en ese sentido, era como un gatito asustado la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo su aprehensión no estaba justificada, no se encontraron un solo guardia en el camino hasta el castillo en ruinas… Era raro que Morgana dejase su fortaleza tan accesible pero no se iba a quejar, lo que no sabían era que la sacerdotisa de la antigua religión había ordenado a todos los ocupantes de esa fortaleza salir esa misma mañana mientras ella ejecutaba un potente hechizo que podría tener consecuencias para ellos. De modo que Merlín y Arturo, muy sorprendidos, entraron en la fortaleza por la puerta principal.

"¿Creéis que Morgana ha dejado la fortaleza?" preguntó Merlín "No hay señales de que un ejército o algo parecido viva aquí… Quiero decir, sabemos que Morgana tiene muchos hombres, sajones, a su disposición" Arturo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amigo, pero asintió con la cabeza "Es muy posible, pero ya que tenemos el camino despejado no perdemos nada por echar un vistazo, ver lo que podemos encontrar" argumentó el rey de Camelot, y Merlín asintió al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

Sin embargo ambos se detuvieron cuando una especie de eco de voz femenina les alcanzó, como un susurro que recorría toda la fortaleza, Merlín pudo sentir la magia en esas palabras "Arturo… Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí" el rey resopló "Pffff… Vamos, Merlín, habrá sido el viento ¿Ahora tienes miedo a los fantasmas?" preguntó Arturo, sin embargo el murmullo empezó a hacerse más fuerte, sin duda alguna era el lenguaje antiguo que los hechiceros usaban para sus conjuros, Arturo tragó saliva "Esta bien, Merlín, sin que sirva de precedente, creo que tienes razón, deberíamos salir de aquí…"

Ambos jóvenes dieron la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, pero era demasiado tarde, un viento huracanado surgió de lo que parecía ser el suelo y envolvió tanto a Merlín como a Arturo. El joven mago podía sentir la magia que envolvía a aquel suceso, y sinceramente se asustó "Arturo!". Creía reconocer ese hechizo, y buscó a tientas a su amigo, consiguiendo agarrarle el hombro justo antes de que ambos sintieran como les levantaban del suelo, aunque no parecía que se moviesen, sino que todo se quedó oscuro y parecían flotar mientras que a su alrededor todo giraba.

Al cabo de unos momentos ambos cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo, Arturo se llevó la mano a la espalda, dónde había golpeado el suelo "Agh… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó el rey de Camelot, teniendo en cuenta que estaban dentro de una fortaleza y ahora se encontraban en un bosque, rodeados de árboles y sin rastro de fortaleza alguna.

Merlín se levantó con dificultad, su cara estaba completamente seria y miró a su alrededor "He escuchado a Gaius hablar de esto, nos hemos visto atrapados en medio del efecto de un hechizo de viaje, probablemente la fortaleza estaría vacía por eso, Morgana quería viajar sola y mandó desalojar a sus hombres" explicó el hechicero "¿Un hechizo de viaje? Vale, pongamos que estás en lo cierto… ¿Dónde demonios estamos?" en ese momento escucharon un grito de mujer proveniente del interior del bosque, Arturo no se lo pensó dos veces, desenvainó a Excálibur y corrió hacia el lugar desde el cual había surgido aquel sonido y Merlín, a regañadientes, lo siguió.

….

Todo había salido mal, pensó Harry, habían conseguido el guardapelo, sí… Pero les perseguían los mortífagos. Ron, Hermione y él corrían por los pasillos del ministerio hacia la salida y, tras dejar a la señora Cattermole a salvo, al igual que los demás hijos de muggles, consiguieron tener un momento de respiro. Ambos jóvenes se agarraron a Hermione y ella giró sobre sí misma, sin saber que Yaxley, el mortífago, había logrado agarrarse a su túnica en el último momento.

La aparición fue mucho más accidentada y caótica de lo que Harry recordaba, cómo si saltasen de un lugar a otro hasta que por fin aterrizaron de forma abrupta, Harry enseguida se dio cuenta de que eso no era Grimmauld Place, pero le costó bastante recuperar el sentido.

"¡Ron!" el grito desesperado y asustado de Hermione devolvió a Harry a la realidad, miró hacia un lado y vio a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos arrodillada sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo que tenía el costado cubierto de sangre, entonces escuchó un ruido y vio a Yaxley, el mortífago que les perseguía, levantarse a pocos metros de ellos. Hermione levantó una temblorosa mano con su varita hacia él, pero las lágrimas y el nerviosismo no la ayudaron, por lo que Yaxley fue más rápido "¡Impedimenta!" gritó el mortífago, y la chica cayó hacia atrás al recibir el hechizo.

Cuando vio que Yaxley volvía a levantar la varita Harry le apuntó "¡Desmaius!" el haz de luz roja salió de su varita pero no consiguió acertar, Yaxley volvió su atención hacia Harry y le apuntó de nuevo "¡Impedimenta!"

"¡Protego!" gritó Harry, consiguiendo bloquear el maleficio justo a tiempo, volvió a apuntar a Yaxley y gritó "¡Petríficus Totalus!"

El mortífago movió su varita "¡Protego!" y consiguió desviar la maldición de inmovilidad total "¡Desmaius!" Bramó Yaxley casi inmediatamente después y Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la rapidez con al que el mortífago se había recuperado tras el encantamiento escudo. Se movió un poco pero el hechizo aturdidor le acertó en el hombro y le hizo saltar hacia atrás, dolorido, aunque por suerte no le dejó inconsciente al no haberle acertado en un lugar crítico.

Yaxley sonrió al ver a los tres jóvenes en el suelo, aunque al momento se escuchó un grito proveniente del bosque "¡Hey!" el mortífago se giró y vio a dos hombres, uno vistiendo lo que parecía ser ropa medieval y portaba una espada, mientras que el otro llevaba ropas más humildes y ajadas.

Yaxley rió en voz alta "¿Una espada? ¿Crees que esa sucia arma muggle obsoleta tendrá algún efecto contra mí? ¡Desmaius!"

Arturo levantó a Excálibur y consiguió desviar el maleficio hacia un lado, que chocó contra un árbol "Eres un brujo…" murmuró Arturo, y se colocó en guardia, sabía que su espada era capaz de repeler la magia.

Merlín frunció el ceño, era extraño, había visto varios magos usar cayados, él mismo lo había hecho alguna vez, pero nunca algo tan pequeño, además, el hechizo que había usado no estaban en lengua antigua.

Yaxley comenzó a lanzar una rápida sucesión de ataques contra Arturo, pero el rey de Camelot los desvió todos y cada uno, aunque no sin dificultad. Harry, desde el suelo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aunque estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverse. El mortífago, enfurecido, levantó la varita y gritó "¡Avada Kedavra!" Arturo abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando el haz de luz verde voló hacia él, consiguiendo interponer su espada y bloquear la maldición asesina.

El propio Arturo podía sentir que ese no era un ataque como los demás, por el simple hecho de que su espada no lo desvió, solo lo bloqueó y el rey de Camelot clavó sus pies en la tierra, haciendo fuerza contra el hechizo mientras Yaxley seguía apuntándole con la varita, tratando de romper sus defensas.

Merlín también había sentido que ese hechizo era peligroso, y no iba a permitir que tocase a Arturo, hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y sus ojos centellearon en color dorado. Al instante, la varita del mortífago saltó de su mano, dando la impresión de que no había podido aguantar la presión contra Arturo. El rey de Camelot se acercó a su rival a grandes zancadas, Yaxley le miró con algo de miedo pero no pudo reaccionar ya que Arturo le hizo un corte mortal en medio del pecho, provocando que se derrumbase.

Arturo jadeó un par de veces y se acercó a los tres jóvenes "¿Estáis bien?" preguntó, Harry se levantó y se acercó a ellos, pero Hermione estaba ocupada, había sacado la botellita de esencia de díctamo de su bolso y lo aplicaba sobre la herida de Ron, con lágrimas en los ojos "Te vas a poner bien… Aguanta un poco…"

Merlín escaneó con la mirada la herida de Ron y frunció el ceño, eso no tenía buena pinta, de hecho, no había visto una herida igual en su vida.

"Gra-Gracias…" Dijo Harry "Nos habéis salvado la vida…" Arturo asintió, muy serio "No ha sido nada, cualquiera que es atacado por un brujo merece nuestra atención" dijo, mirando a su alrededor "Hemos sido víctimas de un hechizo de viaje. ¿Dónde estamos?"

Hermione les miró, sorprendida "¿U-Un hechizo de viaje?" preguntó "Pero eso es algo antiguo, arcaico… Es el precursor de la aparición, es magia de la antigua religión… ¿Cómo…?"

Merlín miró entonces a Arturo "Morgana ha debido usar un poderoso hechizo de la antigua religión para traernos aquí" dijo entonces. Harry abrió mucho los ojos "Espera… ¿Has dicho Morgana? Como… ¿Morgana de Camelot?" preguntó, incrédulo. Arturo le miró, con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza "Sí, exacto ¿La conocéis?" preguntó.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que respondió, tendría muy arraigada la costumbre de responder a cualquier pregunta, Ron respiraba más tranquilo al haber hecho su trabajo la esencia de díctamo "Claro… Morgana, hace alrededor de mil quinientos años fue el azote de Inglaterra… Es la hechicera más poderosa que ha existido. Dicen que fue la causante de la muerte del Rey Arturo, que por su culpa la edad de oro de la magia acabó y que fue el gran Merlín quien finalmente acabó con ella en el más grande duelo de magia de la historia."

Con toda esa información Arturo abrió mucho los ojos y Merlín tragó saliva… Ya estaba, se había acabado. Arturo necesitó algo de tiempo para procesar esa información… ¿Hacía mil quinientos años? ¿La muerte de Arturo? ¿Un duelo de magia con Merlín? "¡¿Qué?!" preguntó entonces.

 **Yo con esto terminamos el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, he conseguido que el primer capítulo sea intenso ya que normalmente me quedan muy introductorios y con poca acción, espero haberlo resuelto.**

 **Bueno… ¡Arturo puede descubrir que Merlín tiene magia! Supongo que era inevitable ¿No? Me gustaría que me dijerais como veis el planteamiento de la trama, si lo hubieseis preferido en Camelot en lugar de la época de Harry Potter, pero bueno, lo hecho hecho está ¿No? Tengo una buena historia pensada y espero ser capaz de entreteneros. Nada más por mi parte, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, sed buenos :P**


	2. Alianza

**Muy buenas. Me presento ante vosotros con el segundo capítulo de Salvando el Futuro. Apuesto a que pensasteis que ya no iba a continuar esta historia. Bien, pues si os soy completamente sincero, yo también lo creía.**

 **Pero bueno, algo ha pasado que me ha devuelto las ganas de escribir este fanfic y espero unas actualizaciones relativamente rápidas, por lo menos mientras mi inspiración me dure. De todas formas, no voy a abandonar la historia, este es uno de esos fanfics que realmente QUIERO escribir y terminar. El único problema es que es un fandom que muchas veces no tengo muy arriba en mi lista de prioridades, por lo que puede que haya parones largos como ya habéis experimentado, pero eso no significa que se vaya a quedar abandonado, el capítulo siempre llegará xD**

 **Debo decir que me ha sorprendido la increíble acogida que ha tenido esta historia sólo con el primer capítulo. Ha tenido una cantidad de comentarios impresionantes, de hecho jamás había tenido tantos reviews en el primer capítulo de ninguno de mis fanfics más activos, quiero daros las gracias de verdad a todos los que habéis decidido seguirme a mí y a esta historia y en especial a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario.**

 **Nataly SkyPot: Muchas gracias xD**

 **Ana: Me alegra que te haya gustado, siento la espera.**

 **Guests (todos cuyos comentarios son parecidos): Muchas gracias, y aquí está la continuación xD**

 **Tenshin Anime: Pues ya siento que no haya podido ser así, pero aquí ha llegado por fin.**

 **LovemissA: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, creo que ambas historias se pueden mezclar muy bien : )**

 **Elsita: Bueno, he tenido mucha práctica con ambos :P Siempre había querido escribir algo con esos tres y esta es la mejor opción. Gracias por el comentario, me hace mucha ilusión. Te veo por ahí xDD**

 **Ale74: Es la idea, aunque tengo que tener cuidado de que Merlín no se lleve todo el protagonismo. Y si te soy sincero aún no he pensado el final, ni sobre las paradojas, es algo que tengo que plantearme xD**

 **Bryanna Lovegood: Vaya, muchas gracias y me alegro de que haya sido así. Siempre he pensado que el mundo de Harry Potter es el mejor para un crossover con Merlín. Disfruta del capítulo : )**

Alianza

Merlín no quería mirar a Arturo… La verdad es que nada de lo que esa muchacha había dicho tenía sentido, nada menos lo que implicaban esas palabras. Ahora su mejor amigo tendría que tomar una decisión, decidir si creía aquello, lo que significaba que Merlín era un brujo, o decidir no creerlo… Pero sinceramente el joven mago no pensaba que el rey de Camelot fuese tan estúpido, a pesar de que el propio Merlín lo hubiese insinuado más de una vez.

Percibió como Excálibur caía al suelo y la muchacha que había hablado retrocedía ligeramente, mientras que el chicho de esos curiosos cristales en los ojos se mantenía serio y mirándolos a ambos "Sire…" empezó a decir, pero Arturo alzó una mano, claramente indicando que no quería escuchar nada sobre eso ahora mismo.

Había decidido dejar la conversación para más tarde, ya que había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse en ese momento, como dónde demonios estaban "Está bien… Habéis hablado de mil quinientos años… ¿Queréis decir que Camelot existió hace mil quinientos años?" preguntó, no estaba muy seguro de qué tipo de respuesta esperaba, pero Morgana era capaz de hacer algo así y mucho más, y era su obligación como líder el mantener la calma.

La chica de cabello castaño, que aún sujetaba con fuerza la mano del herido, asintió "Así es… Bueno… Cuando Arturo murió Albión empezó a caer en decadencia y empezaron a volver a perseguir a los magos… Tras mucho tiempo de muerte y caza los magos decidimos ocultarnos… Muchos dicen que la caída de Camelot fue el inicio de la decadencia de la magia."

"Pero la magia está prohibida en Camelot" contestó Arturo con cierto deje de molestia en su voz.

"Bueno… Sólo al principio…" le explicó la chica, que parecía estar bastante mejor informada que cualquiera de sus acompañantes, que también la miraban como si les interesase mucho lo que estaba contando "Uther, el padre de Arturo, purgó a muchos magos y brujas por culpa de haber hecho un trato con una hechicera, Nimue, para que Arturo naciera, pero eso provocó la muerte de su mujer y eso le enfureció mucho… Dicen que se volvió loco y un tirano, aunque no hay seguridad en ello, no hay demasiados documentos que lo acrediten…" Merlín miró a su amigo, esas acusaciones contra su padre eran bastante duras pero, incluso el propio rey lo había admitido, muy ciertas. Sin embargo, la joven no pareció darse cuenta de que su interlocutor se estaba sintiendo incómodo, ya que siguió hablando "Arturo mantuvo esa prohibición durante un tiempo, pero bueno, es lógico pensar que, teniendo al mago más famoso de todos los tiempos como su consejero real, esa ley no duró mucho y Camelot fue el centro de la era dorada de la convivencia entre personas mágicas y no mágicas…"

"El mago más famoso de todos los tiempos…" repitió Arturo, mirando ligeramente a su izquierda, donde su sirviente parecía estar muy interesado en sus zapatos "¿Te refieres a Merlin?"

"Pues claro… ¿A quién me iba a referir si no?" preguntó la muchacha, pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese contestar el otro chico, el moreno, habló.

"¿Quiénes sois?" preguntó, con cierto deje de desconfianza en su voz "no me interpretéis mal, os agradezco que nos hayáis salvado… Pero estamos en una situación crítica y habéis aparecido de la nada cuando casualmente necesitábamos ayuda… Y parecéis demasiado poco informados de toda la situación actual y de la historia en general… Cualquiera que sepa de la existencia de la magia debería al menos haber oído hablar de la historia de Camelot."

Merlín suspiró un poco y se adelantó "No sé si nos creeríais si os lo contásemos, la verdad…"

"¿Por qué no probáis? Hemos visto cosas muy raras…" todos miraron al pelirrojo, que se incorporaba poco a poco. La herida no tenía buena pinta, pero al parecer lo que fuera que la chica le había aplicado estaba teniendo un efecto positivo.

Merlín miró entonces a Arturo por primera vez, buscando su permiso para hablar y también tratando de encontrar algún tipo de reacción en las facciones de su amigo. Pero el rubio simplemente asintió, como diciéndole que podía dar toda la información que creyese conveniente. El mago suspiró "Hemos sido víctimas de un hechizo de viaje… Que no solo nos ha trasladado en el espacio, sino al parecer también en el tiempo. Había escuchado que podría ser posible pero jamás pensé que se podría conjurar uno tan poderoso como para ello" explicó, ante la atónita mirada de los tres jóvenes "venimos de Camelot… De esa época que vosotros habéis descrito…"

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas y vueltas, aunque en ningún momento se planteó que esos dos extraños pudiesen estar mintiendo… Al fin y al cabo sus ropas y su historia tenían sentido si las juntabas… Pero aún así, tenía una corazonada, y esa corazonada le decía que esa revelación de que se acababan de encontrar con dos viajeros del pasado no era la más impactante que iban a recibir ese día "¿Y quienes sois?" preguntó, al fin y al cabo estaba claro que no eran dos simples transeúntes "no cualquiera posee una espada capaz de repeler una maldición asesina… Está claro que sois gente importante en vuestra época…"

Esta vez fue Arturo el que se adelantó, mirando a Harry a los ojos "¿Eres tú el que está al mando?" preguntó entonces. Esa pregunta cogió al muchacho un poco desprevenido, pero asintió aún así.

"Ehm… Sí… Así es… Supongo" contestó él, sorprendido ante la inminente seriedad del tipo vestido con armadura, que realmente imponía.

"Bien, entonces creo que es mejor que dejemos claras nuestras intenciones… Me llamo Arturo Pendragón, legítimo soberano del reino de Camelot, y este es mi sirviente, Merlín… Y al parecer… El mago más grande de todos los tiempos." Al decir eso último, Arturo miró a su amigo, que esquivó su mirada, pero la atención del rubio se volvió a centrar en Harry "no sé que nos ha traído aquí, pero solo alguien como Morgana sería tan poderosa para hacer un hechizo así… Bueno… Supongo que ella y Merlín… Pero él ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo, supongo que sea lo que sea, Morgana planea algo o no nos habría enviado a este lugar en concreto… Así que solicito vuestra ayuda para detenerla, esa mujer puede acarrear grandes desgracias."

Harry miró a su alrededor sin saber qué decir… Arturo y Merlín… Era tan inverosímil… Hermione se había llevado la mano a los labios, al parecer en una especie de estado de shock, mientras que Ron simplemente tenía la boca abierta y miraba a ambos con una expresión casi neutra, parecía que le hubiesen dado en la cabeza con una Bludger especialmente dura.

Los dos habitantes de Camelot esperaron pacientemente a una reacción por parte de cualquiera de los tres jóvenes. De verdad parecía que les creían, sólo que necesitaban unos momentos para asimilar la verdad.

"M-Merlín… Eres… Merlín…" la pobre Hermione no parecía ser capaz de encadenar dos palabras seguidas. La oportunidad de conocer al que había sido el mago más poderoso era para ella mejor que aprobar cualquier examen, ya que ahora mismo pensaba en todo lo que podría aprender de él.

Pero fue Harry el que reaccionó de la manera más calmada "Es…" aunque calmada no significaba que no tragase saliva al hablar con dos personalidades de tal peso "es un honor conocerles… A los dos… Es decir… Sois una leyenda…" el joven jugueteó con sus dedos a la altura de su regazo, como si estuviese tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas "pero… Ehm… A pesar de que Morgana es una grandísima amenaza, nosotros tenemos nuestra propia misión… Verán… Existe un mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, que se ha hecho con el poder. Controla el gobierno y se dedica a cazar a las personas no mágicas por deporte, hay que detenerlo y estamos tratando de encontrar ciertos objetos y destruirlos para debilitarle. Me temo que no podemos ayudarles… Y estoy seguro de que ustedes saben lidiar con Morgana mucho mejor que nosotros, no veo como tres magos no adultos de diecisiete años pueden ser de alguna ayuda…"

En ese momento Hermione le agarró el brazo, con cierta urgencia, y le susurró "Harry… ¿Qué haces? Son…"

"Ya lo sé, Hermione" le contestó él, con cierta molestia "pero tenemos que encontrar los horrocruxes, no podemos distraernos… Y es Merlín, puede encargarse de Morgana y…"

"Respeto mucho esa decisión" dijo entonces Arturo, interrumpiendo a los dos adolescentes y, para sorpresa de ellos, estaba sonriendo cuando habló "comprendo que ese mago oscuro es la prioridad, y más teniendo en cuenta que esta información sobre Morgana ha sido muy repentina, puedo ver también, por el estado de vuestro compañero, que estáis sufriendo mucho en esta misión… Así que os propongo algo. Merlín y yo os acompañaremos y asistiremos en la misión de destruir esos objetos y, en la medida de lo posible, aconsejaros… Estoy bastante seguro de que, si ese tal Lord Voldemort es el centro neurálgico del mal en esta era, mi querida hermana no tardará en querer contactar con él, así que ahora mismo es la mejor pista que tenemos… Y bien… ¿Aceptáis nuestra ayuda?"

Los tres adolescente se miraron entre sí, según Dumbledore, era algo que debían hacer ellos solos, nadie debía saber de lo que se trataba ni siquiera estar cerca de la misión. Pero estaban también seguros de que el anciano profesor no había contado con la aparición de los que probablemente eran las figuras más famosas del mundo de la magia, y contar con la ayuda del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos sería una gran ventaja, por lo que serían unos idiotas en rechazarla. Harry volvió a tragar saliva "Yo… Bueno… Eso tiene sentido, ehm, my lord… Claro… Aceptamos con gusto que nos acompañéis… Yo soy Harry Potter… Mis acompañantes son Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley…" les señaló respectivamente y ellos saludaron tímidamente con la mano. Arturo inclinó la cabeza vehementemente.

"Me alegro de esa decisión, Harry Potter, Merlín y yo estaremos honrados de trabajar con vosotros" dicho esto, Harry tendió la mano para que Arturo la estrechase, pero se sorprendió cuando el rey estrechó su antebrazo completo… Supuso que sería la forma en la que se saludaban o cerraban pactos en Camelot…

"Bien" continuó Arturo, como si ese intercambio hubiese sido algo completamente rutinario "Deberíamos acampar, entiendo que os están buscando, así que deberíamos encontrar un lugar resguardado para tratar de…"

"Ehm… Art… My Lord" dijo Hermione con un hilo de tímida voz "yo… nosotros podemos… Hacer hechizos para evitar que nos detecten… Colocar barreras mágicas alrededor nuestro…"

"Oh…" exclamó el rey, mirándola "entonces es una gran idea, señorita Granger, lamento haber tratado de ejercer de líder… Potter, la misión es vuestra, una vez más me disculpo."

"No… No, claro que no… Todos aportamos ideas, es más bien algo conjunto" explicó Harry "pero no debéis preocuparos, los hechizos funcionan, no nos han descubierto hasta ahora y llevamos meses viajando."

"Yo puedo hacerlo" anunció la bruja "pero Ron est hacer algo."entrenamiento de medicina y creo que con mi magia podrá..."

"Yo me ocuparé de él" se ofreció Merlín "no he visto muchas heridas como esa en mi vida, pero tengo entrenamiento de medicina y creo que con mi magia podré hacer algo."

Por alguna razón, escuchar al mago Merlín decir que con su magia podría ayudar a Ron simplemente hizo que las esperanzas de Hermione crecieran tanto que se echó a llorar de alivió, hizo ademán de ir a abrazar al joven sirviente en Camelot pero pareció decidir que era un poco extraño, se enjuagó las lágrimas y asintió "Sí… Claro… G-Gracias, Lord Merlín…"

"Por favor, llámame sólo Merlín. No soy noble, nunca lo he sido" respondió él, sonriendo, y se arrodilló junto al pelirrojo, ahora inconsciente por el dolor, y le examinó la herida.

Con Hermione ahora algo alejada conjurando los hechizos protectores, Arturo y Harry se habían quedado solos. El joven mago miró hacia el rey y le sorprendió mirando a Merlín, ahora inclinado sobre el herido pelirrojo y susurrando palabras en un idioma que Harry no conocía. La cara del rubio no parecía indicar que ahora mismo estuviese entusiasmado, y por las reacciones que ambos dos habían tenido a la historia de la leyenda del Rey Arturo, el niño que vivió creía saber por qué "¿No sabías que Merlín era un mago, verdad?"

"No, no me lo había dicho" confirmó Arturo "supongo que le resultaría divertido… Pasearse por el castillo mintiéndome a la cara…"

"No creo que lo encontrase divertido, Arturo… Es decir… ¿No estaba prohibida la magia en Camelot por algún tiempo?"

El rubio carraspeó "La magia sigue siendo un delito capital en Camelot en estos momentos, me temo." Dijo simplemente, ante lo que Harry se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

"Uhm… Con Capital… ¿Os referís a que está penado con la muerte?" preguntó, aunque sin esperar confirmación decidió continuar con su argumento "puede que no quisiese poneros en esa tesitura… Es decir, sois el rey, pero su amigo, y supuestamente debéis hacer cumplir las leyes…¿Habríais sido capaz de matar a Merlín?"

Arturo entonces miró al joven como si realmente le viese por primera vez, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos de la sorpresa. Lo que estaba diciendo le golpeó como un puñetazo ene l estómago… Si Merlín le hubiese contado que era un brujo… Le habría puesto en un dilema moral tremendo, las leyes de Camelot especificaban que cualquier persona culpable de practicar magia debía ser inmediatamente decapitada, sin excepciones. Y él, como el rey, era el que más fieramente debía defender esa ley. Muchas veces había decidido no declarar culpable por falta de pruebas a algunos obvios hechiceros para no decapitar gente inocente y a buenas personas, pero eso no era lo mismo. Si él supiese a ciencia cierta que Merlín era un mago, no habría tenido más opciones que matar a su amigo o ir deliberadamente contra la ley que había jurado defender.

"No lo sé… Quiero pensar que no…" contestó "no es algo que jamás me plantease, claro… Pero supongo que lo hizo por mí, además, confío en Merlín. Si su intención hubiese sido traicionarme no se hubiese quedad conmigo durante tanto tiempo.

Harry sonrió entonces, mientras veía como Merlín metía a un Ron, que ya presentaba un aspecto mucho más saludable, en la tienda y tras unos segundos salía a colocarse junto a Hermione. La bruja saltó ligeramente de nervios pero después de que el joven mago la hablase ella pareció calmarse y ambos empezaron a conjurar juntos. En cierto modo, a pesar de que no les pudiesen decir exactamente cual era la naturaleza de su misión, Harry sentía que tener de su lado al gran Merlín y al rey Arturo había inclinado la balanza ligeramente más a su favor de lo que antes estaba, y un arrebato de optimismo le recorrió la espalda.

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, no hemos avanzado mucho pero en el siguiente sí que habrá un avance en cuanto a historia. He decidido usar este ca** **, este es uno de esos fanfics que realmente QUIERO escribir y terminar. fanfic y espero unas actualizaciones relativamente rnte** **pítulo para volver a acostumbrarme a escribir a los personajes y asentar las bases de lo que va a ser la colaboración de estos dos grupos. Por favor no dejéis de decirme qué es lo que pensáis de la relación entre ellos ahora que han podido interactuar algo más.**

 **Iba a hacer algo más dramático el hecho de que Arturo descubriese que Merlín era un mago, pero creo que en ese instante no era lo más importante que se pasaba por la cabeza del rey, creo que eso le ha ayudado a nuestro mago de Camelot para que Arturo lo acepte con un poco más de filosofía.**

 **Nada más que añadir por mi parte, cualquier tipo de idea, sugerencia o crítica constructiva (y siempre desde el respeto) es más que bienvenida. Espero actualziar pronto ya que he vuelto fuerte con esta historia después de tanto tiempo : )**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olvidéis comentar y sed buenos :P**


	3. Algo que proteger

**¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Bien, después de la espera taaaaan larga entre el primer y el segundo capítulo espero que apreciéis que este llegue tan pronto xDDD**

 **Ya os dije que estaba inspirado para este fandom, así que espero seguir a buen ritmo por lo menos durante un tiempo.**

 **Muchas gracias para aquellos que seguís mi historia y para los que la habéis añadido a favoritos, y de verdad que agradezco muchísimo a los que os habéis tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, las opiniones y la buena acogida que ha tenido la historia incluso después del parón me anima a seguir escribiendo : )**

 **Ryogana: De nada XD Disfruta el siguiente!**

 **Anónimo: A mí también me alegra haber podido volver a ella, y muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo. Bueno, ahora mismo Arturo y Merlín están pensando en otras cosas como para pelearse entre ellos, pero desde luego tienen mucho que descubrir xD**

 **Elsita: Una vez más muchas gracias por comentar, me hace mucha ilusión : ) Sabes que siempre aprecio tu opinión y me alegro de que te parezca que la historia y las personalidades van bien. ¡Te veo por ahí! xD**

 **Nataly Skypot: Gracias!**

 **Bueno, pues sin más dilación, vamos allá con el capítulo 3, espero que os guste xD**

Algo que proteger

Si había algo que Ron, Hermione y Harry no se esperaban cuando empezaron la caza de horrocruxes, era encontrarse en la situación de tener nada más y nada menos que a Arturo Pendragón y Merlín sentados en el exterior de su tienda.

Los tres jóvenes habían insistido en cederles algunas de sus camas, pero los dos viajeros del tiempo habían rehusado fervientemente, asegurándoles que ellos estaban acostumbrados a dormir al raso y que, además, Merlín podía mantener un hechizo de alerta mientras dormía, por lo que ahora los tres adolescentes podían disfrutar de un sueño relativamente tranquilo toda la noche, sabiendo que el mago más poderoso de la historia estaba fuera, haciendo guardia.

Habían discutido un varias veces sobre si debían o no contarles a sus nuevos compañeros la naturaleza de su misión con todo detalle, pero finalmente decidieron que no, seguirían el consejo que les había dado Lupin cuando fue a verles en Grimmauld Place a ofrecerles ayuda. Simplemente les acompañaban y sabían que debían encontrar ciertos objetos para debilitar a Voldemort, pero Arturo y Merlín se limitaban a dejar que los adolescentes planeasen sus movimientos y Merlín les ayudaba con su magia. Al parecer los hechizos de viaje eran mucho menos complicados y peligrosos que la aparición, sin contar que Merlín podía transportarles a los cinco sin ningún problema al lugar que cualquiera de ellos tuviesen en mente.

El resto del tiempo la pasaban en la tienda, gracias a la magia de Merlín Ron estaba completamente recuperado, Harry y Hermione habían quedado totalmente impresionados cuando, sólo con un hechizo, había reconstruido por completo el brazo y el costado del pelirrojo y, sólo de forma fugaz, comenzaron a entender hasta donde podía llegar el poder de Merlín.

Sin embargo, no todo era positivo para el trío de Griffyndor, de hecho a pesar de todas las cosas buenas que les estaban ocurriendo no había un solo día en que los tres se sintiesen miserables, y todo era por culpa de ese maldito chisme que llevaban colgado del cuello.

Harry había insistido en que no podían dejar el Horrocrux tirado por ahí, de modo que se turnaban pare llevarlo, pero enseguida quedó patente que el fragmento de alma no iba a dejar que lo trasladasen hacia su destrucción tan fácilmente. Cuando lo tenían al cuello jugaba con sus miedos, sus pensamientos y sus inseguridades. Los tres habían aprendido a esperar que la persona que lo llevaba dijese cosas que no pensaba, fuese desagradable y, en general, un capullo. Parecía que a la que menos le afectaba era a Hermione, por alguna razón desconocida, pero a Ron, que era bien conocido por sus inseguridades incluso durante su tiempo en Howgarts, el guardapelo le hacía volverse una persona muy huraña y alguien a quien era mejor no acercarse.

Merlín y Arturo se habían dado cuenta de los extraños cambios de humor que tenían los tres adolescentes, hasta que un día el mago, cuando ambos estaban sentados fuera de la tienda, decidió hablar de ello "Estoy preocupado, Sire, el objeto que están transportando irradia una magia oscura que no había visto jamás… No creo que sea seguro llevarlo colgado del cuello, a la vista está que les está afectando."

El rey suspiró "¿Ahora resulta que eres un experto?" preguntó con clara ironía. Ante la expresión dolida de su amigo, Arturo recapacitó y cerró los ojos "Lo siento, es difícil acostumbrarse… Me va a llevar tiempo."

Los dos habían hablado ligeramente del tema, y Arturo le había asegurado que estaba aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo y que entendía por qué se lo había ocultado, aunque dejó claro que no le había sentado nada bien. Además de eso, el rey se estaba planteado seriamente algunas de las políticas para cuando volviesen, sobre todo ahora que había sumado dos y dos y les había encontrado explicación a todas esas situaciones de repentina suerte donde él estaba a punto de morir y de pronto algo explotaba o se movía a su alrededor, causando la distracción justa que necesitaba para darle la vuelta a la situación.

Después de que Merlín le hubiese salvado la vida tantas veces y llevase tantos años usando la magia a favor de Camelot, estaba claro que no podía seguir ejecutando a todos y cada uno de los magos simplemente pro serlo, incluso más ahora que habían conocido a Harry, Ron y Hermione, tres de los muchachos más nobles que el dúo de Camelot había visto nunca.

"No lo sé…" respondió el guerrero rubio,

uede estar condenada al fracaso."e, pero si cualquier fuerza externa se interpone entre ellos, su mision ts, el guardapelo le hél también estaba preocupado por el estado anímico en el que sus compañeros de viaje parecían encontrarse "me recuerda a cuando encontramos a esa Lamia… Los caballeros empezaron a pelearse entre sí, y ambos sabemos que en este tipo de misiones la unidad es muy importante, no voy a negar que el vínculo entre esos tres es muy fuerte, pero si cualquier fuerza externa se interpone entre ellos, su misión puede estar condenada al fracaso."

Los cambios de humor repentinos de los tres magos eran evidentes, y coincidían con su turno de llevar colgada esa cosa al cuello, lo que quiera que fuese, y no le gustaba nada… Volvió a suspirar y se levantó, sacudiéndose la tierra de los pantalones, era ya bien entrada la noche.

"Voy a por comida" anunció, aunque al hacerlo también hizo un par de gestos de incomodidad "no me termino de acostumbrar a esta ropa… Maldita sea…" Merlín rió ligeramente al ver como Arturo seguía teniendo problemas con los pantalones de tela extraña llamados vaqueros que sus compañeros les habían proporcionado. A él no le parecían demasiado incómodos y se había habituado a ellos con relativa facilidad, pero supongo que él estaba acostumbrado a vestir ropa de bastante peor calidad que Arturo.

El rey recogió a Excálibur del suelo, donde la había mantenido apoyada a una distancia perfecta para cogerla si hubiese sido necesario, y se la colgó del cinturón. Inmediatamente la espada se encogió hasta parecer un simple adorno en el lateral de la prenda de cuero. Entre Hermione y Merlín habían ideado un sistema para que el rey no necesitase dejar su arma de lado en caso de tratar de pasar inadvertidos, ya que una espada medieval llamaba mucho la atención.

Arturo se encaminó hacia la tienda, dónde hacía ya tiempo se habían dejado de escuchar voces, para coger algo de comida antes de que Merlín y él se fuesen a dormir. Asumió que sus compañeros habían decidido dar el día por concluido, pero para su sorpresa, no era así en el caso de uno de ellos.

Harry Potter estaba tumbado en su litera, de espaldas a la entrada de la tienda, y tenía una luz muy tenue invocada en ese palo que usaban los jóvenes para hacer magia. El joven rey se acercó disimuladamente y no pudo contener su curiosidad, por lo que echó un vistazo por encima de la cabeza del líder de la misión. En cierto modo Arturo le había cogido simpatía a Harry más que a cualquiera de los otros dos miembros de su grupo, podía ver en sus ojos y en su forma de actuar que el joven y él eran muy parecidos… Probablemente con la diferencia de que, como futuro rey de Camelot, él había sido entrenado para lidiar con el liderazgo casi desde que tenía edad para saber lo que significaba dar una orden. Harry, por el contrario, parecía que se había encontrado en esa situación casi sin quererlo, pero debía decir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y que de verdad se preocupaba por sus compañeros y por todas las vidas que se perderían si fallaban en su cometido. La parte más racional de Arturo le decía que Merlín y él sólo estaban allí para encontrar a Morgana, volver a su tiempo y no interferir en los eventos en los que ellos ni siquiera deberían estar presentes; pero lo que el rey de verdad quería era unirse abiertamente a la causa de estos tres jóvenes ya que, cuanto más escuchaba sobre ese tal Lord Voldemort y su política de la pureza de sangre, más deseaba poder clavarle a Excálibur en el pecho.

Harry, por su parte, se encontraba inmerso en su ritual nocturno. Siempre se quedaba despierto el último, leyendo algunos de los libros que Hermione se había traído o realmente fingiendo que lo hacía. La mayoría de las veces simplemente se sentaba allí, con los ojos cerrados, y trataba de vislumbrar ligeramente la mente de Voldemort. Esperaba a esas horas para hacerlo ya que a Hermione no le hacía gracia que no utilizase la Occlumancia para tratar de mantener su mente cerrada al señor Oscuro.

Una vez decidía que ya había sido suficiente por una noche, se metía en la cama, asegurándose de que sus dos amigos ya estaban dormidos, encendía su varita, sacaba el mapa del Merodeador y centraba su vista en el puntito con el nombre "Ginny Weasley" escrito debajo.

A esas horas de la noche lo único que podía ver era cómo estaba quieta en la torre de Gryffindor con sus demás compañeras de curso, seguramente durmiendo, aunque a veces la veía levantarse a ir al lavabo o a beber… Incluso simplemente pasear por el dormitorio. Si fuese por él se pasaría el día entero observando su nombre, deseando estar allí con ella. No sabía cómo estaban las cosas en Hogwarts pero no quería imaginarlo, si se imaginaba por un momento las penurias que estaría pasando Ginny allí simplemente se desaparecería inmediatamente hasta las lindes del castillo y entraría corriendo, varita en mano. Con un suspiro, sus dedos recorrieron el nombre de su pelirroja favorita por unos instantes.

"¿Ginny Weasley?" la voz de Arturo sobresaltó al joven, que no se había dado cuenta de cómo el rey miraba por encima de su hombro. Se dio la vuelta y trató de tapar el mapa todo lo rápido que pudo. El rey inclinó la cabeza como disculpa "me disculpo, he sido muy descortés entrando así… Pensé que todos estabais dormidos y he entrado a por comida."

"No te preocupes… Me has sobresaltado, nada más" le contestó Harry, iluminándole la cara con la varita, ante lo que el rey sonrió.

"Esta Ginny Weasley… ¿Es por un casual la hermana de Ronald?" preguntó "no me han pasado inadvertidos tus gestos cada vez que la menciona… ¿Es ella la que te espera después de esta guerra?"

El joven abrió mucho los ojos y se puso rojo como el pelo de su mejor amigo "¿Q-Qué? ¿Esperarme? ¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó atropelladamente, ante lo que el rey de Camelot sonrió.

"Si me conoces como parece… Supongo que sabes que no es la primera vez que salgo a una guerra o a una gesta y dejo mi hogar, acampando al raso o en tiendas rodeado solo de mis más fieles amigos" explicó, Harry asintió.

"Sí… Bueno, cuentan que os acompañaban los caballeros de la mesa redonda."

"Así es, mis caballeros siempre solían estar conmigo" confirmó Arturo, pero entonces su cara se ensombreció "pero por algún motivo nadie acierta a recordar a la persona que se queda atrás, asegurándose de que Camelot se mantiene próspero durante nuestra ausencia… Incluso llegando a liderar defensas con las fuerzas limitadas de los caballeros que se habían mantenido en la fortaleza. Hablo, por supuesto, de mi reina, Guinevere."

El joven Potter miró a Arturo con los ojos muy abiertos, la verdad es que no se lo había planteado así, pero tenía razón. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, ya que parecía que su compañero quería seguir hablando.

"He visto a muchos caballeros pensar en sus mujeres, o en sus hijos, mientras acampábamos a la espera de entrar en combate, Harry" le explicó "les he visto acariciar y perderse en los retratos de sus amadas o en una simple carta escrita de su puño y letra, eso les da esperanza y una razón para luchar, algo a lo que volver, algo que proteger. ¿Entiendes?" Arturo sonrió un poco, al ver como el muchacho parecía algo avergonzado, como si no supiese qué decir "es la misma mirada que tenías tú ahora mismo, y no hay por qué avergonzarse de ello."

"No sé… Es muy posible que no la vuelva a ver, este trabajo es probable que nos cueste la vida, a todos los que lo estamos haciendo. Incluso con vosotros dos de nuestro lado, él está por todas partes…" al escuchar al joven mago decir esas palabras, Arturo sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

"Ya… Las posibilidades parecen remotas. ¿Verdad?" dijo, sin poder evitar soltar una ligera carcajada "mira… Si algo he aprendido en estos años es que las posibilidades remotas no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con el resultado final de un conflicto. Merlín y yo hemos salido de aprietos extraordinarios, Harry… Y sinceramente creo que hay una razón esencial por la que ese tal señor oscuro no va a terminar alzándose con la victoria."

"¿Y cual es exactamente?" preguntó el mago, que a pesar de tener en muy alta estima a Arturo, parecía que era demasiado optimista.

"Tú no luchas por ti mismo, Harry, ni tampoco por elección. Luchas por obligación y para proteger a otros, mientras que él lucha porque así lo ha decidido, y para conseguir poder, para conquistar" le explicó, ante lo que Harry se quedó mudo por un momento "sólo tú puedes saber cual te parece una motivación más poderosa, pero creo que yo lo tengo claro…" el rey se estirY diciendo esto Arturoas por tardar demasiado...nquistar"o, parecar alz tienen absolutamente nada que ver con el resultado finaló un poco "bueno, voy a por esa comida antes de que Merlín me arranque las orejas por tardar demasiado… Ahora sé que puede hacerlo."

Y diciendo esto Arturo se dirigió hacia donde guardaban las reservas de comida que tenían para el viaje. Ninguno de los tres jóvenes se habían atrevido a decirles que no eran ilimitadas, pero parecía que los dos viajeros del tiempo estaban seguros de que no les iba a faltar comida… ¿Cómo podían pensar que en un viaje como ese tendrían el lujo de comer cuando quisiesen? Eso escapaba a la razón sobre todo de Ron, que se había quejado de ello en voz baja alguna vez a sus dos compañeros.

Mientras observaba a Arturo volver a salir de la tienda con la comida, Harry volvió a centrar sus pensamientos en Ginny… Hogwarts no podía ser la misma después de la muerte de Dumbledore, y mucho menos después de que Voldemort se hubieses apoderado del ministerio de magia… Temía por ella, muchísimo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobreponerse a cualquier cosa que aconteciese en la escuela. Y además, no estaba sola, Luna, Neville y muchos otros miembros del ED estaban allí ese curso, y estaba seguro de que presentarían batalla ante cualquier injusticia que presenciasen… Aunque en cierto modo, eso era una de las cosas que más miedo le daba.

Fuera de la tienda el fuego que había encendido se apagó, señal inequívoca de que Merlín y Arturo habían terminado de comer y habían decidido dar por finalizada su jornada, así que el joven Potter también pensó que era mejor descansar… Al día siguiente les esperaba una nueva jornada de pensamientos inútiles y vueltas a las mismas teorías sobre dónde podían estar los Horrocruxes restantes o sobre cómo destruir el que tenían actualmente… No veía que las cosas fuesen a mejorar en el futuro cercano, pero es cierto que el tener a los dos nuevos miembros del grupo con ellos le había ayudado a que su moral subiese… Algo era algo.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, bueno, sé que no hay demasiada acción pero quiero empezar poco a poco a forjar una relación entre los personajes de los dos mundos. Si pasásemos directamente al meollo del asunto no tendrían muchas posibilidades de interactuar. ¿No os parece?**

 **Aparte, Harry y Ginny me gustan como pareja y quería hacer hincapié un poco en cómo Harry vive esa separación durante su viaje, algo que J.K Rowling tambi** **s por mi parte, gusta saber lo que penspeto, por favor)stante pensada pero quedana lgunos e en la escuela. Y ademresultado final** **én menciona en alguna ocasión, escribiendo a Harry mirando el puntito de Ginny en el mapa del merodeador... Pensé que esa era una oportunidad perfecta para dejarlo patente y para que Arturo y Harry estrechasen lazos.**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Tengo la historia bastante pensada pero quedan algunos detalles por completar así que os pido sugerencias, opiniones y cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva (siempre desde el respeto, por favor), escribo esto para vosotros así que siempre me gusta saber lo que pensáis de ello : )**

 **Nada más por mi parte, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, sed buenos :P**


End file.
